


That's not my name

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry keeps writing her name wrong, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Barry works at Starbucks and for the life of him, he can't spell Laurel's name right. It becomes a running joke between the two of them.A Barry/Laurel one-shot
Relationships: Barry Allen/Laurel Lance
Kudos: 17





	That's not my name

The first time that Barry Allen got Laurel Lance’s name wrong, she chalked it up to him being new at his job. The Starbucks’ name tag had ‘in training’ next to his name. Laurel hadn’t even noticed that the barista had put ‘Lauren’ on her cup instead of her actual name until her sister pointed it out. 

“Since when is your name Lauren?” Sara asked with a smirk plastered over her features. 

Laurel glanced at the cup of coffee and frowned. “Oh, interesting. Well, I guess if I can be Lauren, you can be Sierra.” Laurel joked trying to lighten the tension. 

It had been a long time since the Lance sisters had gotten coffee together. Laurel had been busy working at a law firm in Central City, while Sarah had been partying in Europe.

“He’s kind of cute, in a dork sort of way,” Sara commented, leaning back in her chair as she watched the barista. “Not my type, but definitely yours.”

Laurel just rolled her eyes, not wanting to take her sister’s bait. “I don’t have time for hitting on anybody or flirting. I am finally on track to make-”

“-Partner in the firm. I know Laurel, but at some point you gotta do something nice for yourself. He seems like something nice.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows pointedly. 

“Could you not be so crass,” Laurel grumbled, shaking her head. “After everything that went down with Oliver, I just would rather focus on my job. I want to be established before I worry about finding love in a Starbucks store.” 

Still, the lawyer did find herself stealing glances, trying to study the barista. Barry did not seem very good at his jobs, he seemed perpetually in somebody’s way and his hands shook. By the time Laurel and Sara parted ways an hour later, he had messed up four drink orders. 

It was only on the way out that she stopped in front of him. "Hey just to let you know, Lauren is not my name."

\----

The second time Barry Allen got Laurel’s name wrong, he swore it wasn’t his fault. He could have sworn he heard Cisco say her name was Lori. Barry had found himself distracted, as usual, waiting for the lawyer to walk in. When Laurel did walk in, it was always like Barry’s brain short-circuited. He didn’t know why this stranger of all people had that much of an effect on him, but she did. He couldn’t help but be smitten with her and long to know more about the beautiful lawyer.

Barry only knew she was a lawyer from the briefcase she carried, nobody else would have had a stupid expensive briefcase like that unless they were a snooty lawyer. He didn’t think the brunette was snooty, but one of Barry’s friends Caitlin had said she saw some legal documents. 

Barry never knew exactly what to say to the woman, but he knew that she came in almost every other day at one-thirty. She liked her coffee black and she preferred to be curled up in one of the chairs by the window, then to be at an actual table. 

“You keep staring at her, you’re going to freak her out.” Caitlin hissed at Barry from where she was busy working the drive-thru. 

“Yeah pay attention,” Cisco grumbled under his breath. He was working next to Barry taking coffee orders and was forced to jab Barry hard in the side to get him to focus on making the drink. When Barry handed ‘Lori’ her cup, Laurel looked at it and slowly arched a brow. 

“That’s not my name.” She said simply, not bothering to correct him any further, as she walked and sat down in her corner. She smiled very briefly in his direction and then go to work, refusing to look his way the rest of the afternoon. 

Cisco thought it was hilarious and Barry just wanted to die of embarrassment. He wanted to ask Ralph to maybe help him find out what the lawyer’s name was. 

“The book of Ralph says she’s totally out of your league man, but I’ll see what I can do,” Ralph promised, giving Barry a thumbs up. 

\----

Laurel would never admit it, least of all to Thea and Sara, but she had started going to the Starbucks near her work more often because she wanted to see how badly Barry the barista would misspell her name. 

It had become a running joke between them, that he’d ask for her name and she’d tell him to try again. Maybe it was a bit weird, but with how stressful all of her cases had been, Laurel found this to be a high light of her day. She had even started saving the cups, so she could keep track of all the things he called her. So far it had been Lauren, Lori, Luna, Laura, but not her actual name. 

She had already gotten her scone and coffee that morning, Barry had been late for his shift, so she had ordered from Cisco. Barry seemed disappointed that she had beaten him there, so after about twenty minutes of him pouting, he came over with a new cup of coffee.

“I already have one, but thank you,” Laurel said, glancing up from her laptop to give him a small smile. 

“You looked like you could use a refill. It’s on the house, Lois.” He said setting the coffee down in front of her. 

Laurel actually snorted and shook her head. “Lois, do I really look like a Lois too you?”

“What does a Lois look like?” Barry fired back, raising a brow in challenge. 

“I suppose like an old lady who plays the piano in her free time or a nosy journalist,” Laurel replied before she picked up her coffee and took a drink. “Thank you for the drink Barry, but I hate to tell you, that’s still not my name.” 

She watched amused as he pouted and walked back behind the counter, but only after clumsily tripping over two chairs. For a worker that never seemed to sit still, he was awfully clumsy she noticed. 

\----

The last time Barry got her name wrong, he was mostly doing it to make her laugh. 

“I got it!” 

Barry’s abrupt outburst caused the few remaining people in the Starbucks to startle. Barry ignored them and focused on Laurel, who didn’t even look away from the documents she was working on. Barry could tell she was in a foul mood, but he was determined to make her smile. 

Laurel was trying to fight a smile because truly she was in a pissed off mood. She had lost a big case and if there was one thing Laurel hated, it was losing. Even Barry’s attempt to send her flirty eyes had been largely ignored. 

“Hey, I know what your name is now. It’s Loreal, like the shampoo.” Barry said with a wide smile. 

Laurel actually snorted and glanced at the counter. “No, that’s not my name either Barry.” 

“It’s not fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.” Barry huffed, folding his arms across his chest. Part of him was wondering if she was just playing hard to get and he had already guessed her name. 

“Maybe it’s Maybelline.” Cisco deadpanned from next to Barry. 

Laurel chuckled and wadded up a napkin throwing it at Barry’s friend. “That’s not my name either, you both are really crappy at guessing. I’ve been coming here at least three times a week for over four months and you still don’t know my name. I’m hurt.” 

“Is it Lorelei, because if it’s Lorelei I’ll be your Luke.” Barry flirted, he had seen Gilmore Girls in one of her browser tabs a month prior. He didn’t know what it was, so he had forced Caitlin and Cisco to binge-watch it with him. 

“I hadn’t heard that one before, you get points for originality. That’s not my name though.” Laurel said as she gathered her stuff and began to pack up. It was getting late and even though she was angry about her case, there were still hundreds of cases out there that needed her attention. 

Barry waited until she was almost to the door before he spoke up. “If I guess your name right, will you go on a date with me?” He asked, trying to find his nerve. 

“You sure you could handle a date with me, I already make you weak in the knees.” Laurel shot back, considering him for a long moment. “Alright if you can guess my name, then I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Barry waited for her to leave before he fist-bumped Cisco. “Now we just gotta figure out her name.” 

“It shouldn’t be that hard, she pays with a card.” Caitlin pointed out from where she was cleaning the display cases. “Have you never checked her card or her ID?”

Cisco and Barry exchanged looks, before shaking their heads. Caitlin just rolled her eyes and pushed them out of the way, typing for a few minutes on the computer. 

Barry watched awestruck as the lawyer’s name rolled up on the screen in front of him. “Laurel.” 

\----

The next day when Laurel came in, Barry had her coffee waiting for her. He had come into work early so that he could take his break at the same time she had coffee. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Laurel asked, surprised to see him on the opposite side of the counter. 

“My whole life it feels like,” Barry replied cheesily, he held out the coffee to her and gestured to where her usual spot by the window was free. 

“Do you work on those lines in the mirror?” Laurel turned her cup around to check and see what he had named her this time. She was pleasantly surprised to see her name written in bold letters back to her. “How did you finally figure out my name?” 

“A man deserves to have his mysteries….and Caitlin helped me.” 

Laurel set down her briefcase and glanced over to where Cisco and Caitlin were trying and failing at being subtle about watching them. “So I should be on the date with Caitlin then?”

“Nope, you should be on a date with me...Laurel.” Barry actually enjoyed the way her name sounded. Now that he knew her name, he felt like it fit her perfectly. 

Laurel smiled and pointed to the seat next to her. "Well what do you know, you got it right. That is my name. You got yourself a date."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I decided I wanted to branch out into some new fandoms and try my hand at writing some new stories and drabbles. 
> 
> I might be writing some more in the future so keep a look out.


End file.
